Such a banknote handling apparatus is usually constructed so as to convey banknotes to a storage unit or the like by means of a stretched elastic belt. For example, JP-A-2001-143128 relating to the applicant for the present invention discloses means for conveying banknotes by using a belt linearly stretched between pulleys of substantially the same diameter.
The conventional banknote handling apparatuses using such a belt type of conveyance means have the problems below.
First, there is a need to drive the conveyance belt while applying tension to a level at which is obtainable a gripping force that does not cause slipping of the banknote conveyed. Driving the elastic belt in defiance of such a tensile load requires a very high-output driving device, such as a motor. Accordingly, the driving device needs to be dimensionally large, which makes it difficult to miniaturize the entire apparatus.
Next, to discriminate denominations of a banknote on the conveyance route, the discrimination sensor (e.g., optical sensor) installed thereon must be positioned so that the banknote moves past the sensor over the entire length thereof. This means imposing the requirement that the length of the banknote conveyance route between the discrimination sensor and the storage unit be greater than the length (longitudinal dimension) of the “longest banknote” in the apparatus. Adoption of the banknote conveyance means using a linearly stretched elastic belt, however, involves linear conveyance routing as well. To satisfy the above requirement, therefore, a considerable deal of space is required and as a result, a dead space becomes prone to occur in the apparatus. This is another factor that makes the miniaturization of the entire apparatus difficult.
One possible countermeasure against these problems would be to dispose the elastic belt in bent form, not in linearly stretched form. In that case, however, the elastic belt needs supporting in bent form by using a number of idler rollers or the like, which will increase not only costs, but also conveyance loads, thus resulting in a further dimensional increase in the driving device. Therefore, this countermeasure is not necessarily effective.